Kucing
by rimahujan
Summary: Eren menemukan kucing grumpy hitam yang dibuang pemiliknya di pinggir taman, memungut dan membawanya pulang. Kucing itu diberi nama Levi.


Shingeki no Kyojin – Hajime Isayama

Kucing

Eren, bocah 9 tahun kehujanan setelah bermain layangan. Menggunakan layangannya untuk melindungi tubuh, mungkin hanya kurang beruntung karena layangannya basah dan robek terguyur air hujan dan berakhir dirinya yang basah tapi belum sampai kuyub. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di bawah gazebo kecil di pinggir taman. Membuang kerangka layangan dan beberapa sobekan kertas basah di tempat sampah yang berada di pinggir gazebo itu. Menemukan seekor kucing hitam di dalam sebuah kotak kardus, sedikit basah bulunya terkena tampuan air hujan. Merasa kasihan, ia memungut kucing itu. Ia, kucing itu terlihat kedinginan atau kelaparan? Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Hei, kenapa tampangmu grumpy begitu? Bertampanglah yang manis, aku akan memberimu makan." Ucap Eren kepada kucing itu. Seakan tahu apa yang diucapkan manusia didepannya, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya di tangan Eren.

Segera setelahnya Eren memasukknan kucing itu kedalam kausnya, dan segera berlari menerjang hujan menuju rumah.

Mikasa, gadis remaja 15 tahun sedang membaca buku disofa ruang keluarga. Melihat adiknya basah kuyub dengan perut dan dada menggembung.

"Eren, apa yang kau bawa di balik kausmu itu? Dan juga, sudah ku bilang hari ini akan hujan jangan main layangan." Tanpa melihat Eren membawa layangan pun ia tahu, kalau adiknya ini baru saja memainkan layangannya.

Keluar dari balik persembunyiannya, kucing hitam itu turun dari genggaman Eren. Tapi tak bertahan lama, Eren segera menariknya kembali kedalam dekapannya. "Aku menemukan kucing ini di taman, ia kedinginan. Aku akan memandikannya.", berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mandilah dikamar mandi kamarmu, aku tak mau kau sakit disebabkan bajumu yang basah kuyub itu." Kata Mikasa yang sudah meninggalkan bukunya disofa dan mengikuti Eren ke kamar mandi.

"Iya, nanti aku mandi setelah memandikan kucing ini nee-chan." Balasnya

"Berikan padaku, aku yang akan membersihkannya." Mengambil kucing dari pelukan.

"Uh, baiklah." Menurut saja seperti kucing.

Berbalik meninggalkan kucingnya di tangan Mikasa menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Menyalakan keran air hangat ke dalam baknya, melucuti pakaian basah yang ada di tubuhnya dan segera masuk ke dalam bak untuk menghangatkan diri.

Di lain tempat, Mikasa sedang menggosok-gosok dan menyabuni kucing temuan adiknya itu. Ia mengambil sabun cair wangi lemon dan mengusapkannya pada bulu dan tubuh si kucing. Setelah dirasa bersih ia mengguyurkan air dari keran yang dihubungkan dengan selang shower. Dan si kucing hanya menurut saja. Mengelapnya dengan handuk, dan mengeringkan bulu-bulunya dengan hair dryer. Dan bulunya cukup lebat, warna bulunya pun tak sepenuhnya hitam saat kering, sedikit keabu-abuan kalau boleh dibilang.

"Oke, kau sudah bersih dan wangi. Tunggulah majikanmu dengan tenang grumpy." Tak jauh berbeda dengan Eren, Mikasa juga menyebutnya kucing grumpy.

Eren datang membawa bungkusan biskuit pemberian tetangganya, biskuit itu kering dengan isian dan aroma ikan didalamnya. Seperti makanan kucing katanya, jadi ia tak menyentuh makanan itu sejak seminggu lalu diberikan oleh tetangganya. Untung saja ia tidak membuang dan masih menyimpannya, ia bisa berikan makanan itu pada kucing barunya. Dibukanya bungkusan itu dan dituangkannya kedalam mangkuk, dan benar jika dilihat biskuit ini kecil-kecil mirip makanan kucing, ditambah dengan aromanya.

"Ayo, makanlah." Menyodorkan mangkuk isian makanan kucing itu, dan tangan kecilnya mengelus-elus kepala sang kucing. Sedangkan yang diberi makan sepertinya menikmati makanannya sekaligus elusan dari calon majikan barunya.

"Besok aku akan membawamu menemui teman-temanku disekolah, aku ingin memperlihatkanmu kepada mereka." Ucapnya masih sambil mengelus si kucing.

"Itu tidak mungkin Eren, mereka tak akan mengijinkanmu membawa binatang ke sekolah." Mikasa yang mendengar Eren bicara pada kucingnya menyahuti. "Ah, nee-chan benar. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu sampai aku pulang sekolah. Baiklah besok aku akan mengundang Armin dan yang lain untuk melihatmu."

Malam harinya, kucing itu tidur dalam pelukan Eren.

"Armin, kau tahu aku punya kucing grumpy dirumah, bulunya tebal kau harus melihatnya." Ucap Eren dengan penuh semangat pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Benarkah?, Jadi kau dibelikan kucing lagi?", tanyanya

"Uh, tidak…" jeda, "Aku menemukan kucing itu di taman, dan sepertinya dibuang orang jadi aku mengambilnya, begitulah." Jawabnya.

"Dia tak mungkin dibelikan kucing lagi" sahut Jean, "Dia kan sudah membuat dua ekor kucing kabur, dan satu ekor kucing mati."

"Jean, kau… ugh", "Itu semua kan karena kau, kau yang membuka kandang Tommy dan membiarkannya berlari di taman itu, hingga dia menghilang. Dan sejak Tommy menghilang Emma tak mau makan, hingga mati…. Ugh.","Dan yah, memang Casper hilang karena aku." Akunya.

Sebelum ini Eren memiliki kucing dua kali, yang pertama sepasang kucing yang diberi nama Tommy dan Emma. Saat itu, ia membawa kucingnya untuk bermain ditaman bersama teman-temannya. Eren membawa kandang yang berisi Tommy, sedang kandang yang berisi Emana dibawa Mikasa. Saat ditaman kucing itu dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran dengan pengawasan. Selesai bermain kucing itu dikembalikan kekandangnya, Jean yang terakhir kali memegang Tommy dikandangnya dan dengan bodohnya lupa untuk menutup pintu kandang. Mereka, Eren dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu bermain sampai sore. Tak tahu hingga melihat kandang Tommy sudah kosong. Tommy bukan kucing kampung, ia kucing peliharaan yang jinak. Tapi siapa yang tahu Tommy pergi dan hilang. Eren menangis, meminta Mikasa untuk membiarkannya mencari Tommy, Mikasa ikut membantu, tapi tak ketemu juga hingga larut malam. Keesokan harinya Eren mencari lagi, tapi tetap tak ketemu. Hingga seminggu ia mencari tapi tak ketemu, dan akhirnya menyerah. Dalam seminggu itu ia melupakan Emma, Emma dirawat oleh Mikasa, tapi Emma tak mau meyentuh makanannya mungkin dikarenakan tak ada pasangannya disisinya. Ia, Emma jatuh sakit. Dibawa kedokter hewan dan seminggu kemudian ia mati.

Dua minggu setelahnya. Grisha, ayahnya membawa seekor kucing putih yang kemudian diberi nama Casper. Casper akhirnya juga hilang, tapi ini karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Armin, kau akan datang kan kerumahku?",Tanya Eren.

"Baiklah aku akan datang melihatnya." Balas Armin.

"Connie, kau juga boleh ikut." Ucapnya juga mengajak Connie

"Hei, kau tak mengundangku?" kali ini Jean yang bicara

"Kau tidak usah ikut, nanti kucingku kabur lagi." Menolak mentah-mentah Jean.

"Oh, ayolah Eren. Waktu itu kan aku tak sengaja, aku juga sudah minta maaf. Kau dendam padaku?"

"Tidak, kau sudah ku maaf kan, tapi aku tak mau kucingku kabur gara-gara melihatmu, itu saja"

"Dia tak akan kabur, aku cuma mau melihat. Masa begitu saja dia bisa kabur."

"Ugh, baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat, bawakan beberapa bungkus makanan kucing untukku."

"A-apa?, yah baiklah"

"Hei, apa kucingmu ini sudah kau beri nama?", Tanya Marco. Eren beserta keempat temannya yang lain sedang memberi makan si kucing, dengan Connie yang memainkan bulu-bulu dihadapan si kucing untuk mengganggu acara makannya.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya aku tahu nama yang cocok untuknya. Levi?","Kalian tahu kan paman yang tinggal disebelah rumah? Tampang mereka sama-sama grumpy, jadi ya aku memberi nama yang hampir sama." Katanya polos.

Akhir pekan, Eren membawa Levi bermain di taman bersama teman-temannya dan juga Mikasa. Untunglah tak ada kejadian kucing lari dari kandang. Tapi dua hari kemudian, kucing itu menghilang, lari saat bermain dihalaman rumah. Eren sedih, berlari keluar rumah menelusuri sepanjang jalan, tak ada, berlari menuju taman, menyibak semak-semak bunga, tak ada. Hingga ia mendengar percakapan dua orang yang lewat disana.

"Kau tahu, di jalan sana tadi ada kerumunan apa?". Kata seorang gadis berkuncir yang sedang makan potato chip.

"Ku dengar ada kucing mati tertabrak mobil, kucing hitam kalau tidak salah." Jawab gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Kasihan sekali, sungguh malang nasibnya", tambahnya.

Mereka berlalu melewati Eren. Eren dilanda panik, cemas. Bagaimana kalau itu Levi, kucingnya. Apakah Eren terkena kutukan, sampai-sampai tak diijinkan untuk memiliki kucing?

Segera ia berlari mencari kerumunan yang dimaksud, dilihatnya, mendekat, menerobos beberapa anak yang ada disana, ditemukannya seekor kucing hitam tergeletak tak bernyawa, lebih mendekat lagi memastikan. Oke, sepertinya itu bukan kucingnya, karena ada belang coklat disekitar area mata kucing naas itu.

Dilanjutkannya pencarian kucing hilang hingga sore menjelang malam, masih tak ketemu. Hingga mengharuskan Mikasa menyusul adiknya itu, menjemputnya pulang. Menurut saja, karena memang pada dasarnya Eren sudah lelah berlari-lari mencari sang kucing.

"Eren, ayo makan dulu, makan malamnya sudah siap." Ucap seorang wanita, Karula. Ibu Eren dan Mikasa.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak lapar. Nanti saja." Jawab Eren yang masih duduk merenung disofa ruang keluarga sedih memikirkan kucingnya yang hilang. Hingga terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Tak terlihat Eren untuk beranjak dari sofa membukakan pintu, akhirnya Mikasa lah yang harus turun tangan.

Terlihat sesosok pria dewasa, mungkin sekitar 25 tahunan. Membawa seekor kucing hitam dalam gendongannya. Tanpa bertanya pun Mikasa tahu, itu tetangganya yang sedang membawa Levi, kucing hitam Eren.

"Eren, kemarilah."

"Ada apa nee-chan?", jawab Eren malas-malasan sambil beranjak ke pintu depan.

"Leviiiii…", berlari sambil berteriak menerjang kucing hitamnya. Terlihat bahagia bisa menemukan Levi kembali.

"Bocah, lain kali jagalah kucingmu itu dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia beranjak dan mengotori rumahku lagi." Ucap pria didepannya yang telah mensejajarkan tinggi untuk menyerahkan Levi dalam dekapan Eren.

"Baiklah paman, aku akan menjaga kucing ini baik-baik. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Paman Rivaille, terima kasih." Ucap Eren malu-malu sambil mengecup pipi pria yang di panggil Rivaille tadi.

Tamat

AN/

Ide awal cerita sebenernya si Levi bener-bener mati, tapi ga tega sama Eren yang udah kehilangan kucing beberapa kali.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca.


End file.
